Mon légionnaire
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Algérie, 1954, Hermione à une vie bien morne jusqu'au débarquement des troupe allier et d'un beua blond...


Une song fic, sur une chanson d'Edite Piaf, encore…

Magnifique chanson…

Les personnages ne son pas à moi…

Je vous laisse imaginer qui est le légionnaire…

Bonne lecture.

Mon Légionnaire

Je m'appel Hermione. Je suis né en Algérie. A la frontière du désert. D'un père français et d'une mère algérienne. J'ai une vie… si banal. Que je me demande si elle mérite d'être vécue.

Monotone.

Morne.

Puis la guerre à éclaté. En 1954.

Dans le pays et dans notre foyer.

Mon père était contre l'indépendance, ma mère pour, elle le disait rarement, mais quand elle le disait…

Puis, il est arriver, un jour…

Il avait de grands yeux très clairs  
Où parfois passaient des éclairs  
Comme au ciel passent des orages.  
Il était plein de tatouages  
Que j'ai jamais très bien compris.  
Son cou portait : "Pas vu, pas pris."  
Sur son cœur on lisait : "Personne"  
Sur son bras droit un mot : "Raisonne".

Y'en avait d'autre mais je ne voyais que lui.

Grand, blond aux yeux bleu glacés, il était… magnifique.

Si différent des hommes d'ici, au tint bronzé, aux cheveux noirs et yeux foncé.

Mais il n'a passé qu'une nuit ici.

Une seule nuit.

Un goût du paradis.

Un avant-goût, j'espère.

J'sais pas son nom, je n'sais rien d'lui.  
Il m'a aimée toute la nuit,  
Mon légionnaire !  
Et me laissant à mon destin,  
Il est parti dans le matin  
Plein de lumière !  
Il était minc', il était beau,  
Il sentait bon le sable chaud,  
Mon légionnaire !  
Y avait du soleil sur son front  
Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
De la lumière !

J'en ai ris, j'en ai pleuré, de cette nuit mais je ne regrettais rien. Je savais que je n'étais pas un divertissement.

Cette nuit…

J'ai longtemps cru qu'il reviendrait, en pensant à cette nuit…

A sa peau contre la mienne, à son souffle chaud, à sa douceur…

Si je lui avais dit mon bonheur d'être avec lui ?

Serais-t-il resté ?

Cette question m'a longtemps rongé.

Je n'ai rien dit.

La peur.

S'il avait ris, je serais morte de honte, je serais morte…

Reviendra-t-il ?

Un jour…

Bonheur perdu, bonheur enfui,  
Toujours je pense à cette nuit  
Et l'envie de sa peau me ronge.  
Parfois je pleure et puis je songe  
Que lorsqu'il était sur mon cœur,  
J'aurais dû crier mon bonheur...  
Mais je n'ai rien osé lui dire.  
J'avais peur de le voir sourire !

Même si…

J'sais pas son nom, je n'sais rien d'lui.  
Il m'a aimée toute la nuit,  
Mon légionnaire !  
Et me laissant à mon destin,  
Il est parti dans le matin  
Plein de lumière !  
Il était minc', il était beau,  
Il sentait bon le sable chaud,  
Mon légionnaire !  
Y avait du soleil sur son front  
Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
De la lumière !

Mais la Vie se moque de nous.

Elle nous regarde nous débattre sans nous aider et nous rit au nez, nous donne même des coups pour nous enfoncer…

On l'a trouvé dans le désert.  
Il avait ses beaux yeux ouverts.  
Dans le ciel, passaient des nuages.  
Il a montré ses tatouages  
En souriant et il a dit,  
Montrant son cou : "Pas vu, pas pris"  
Montrant son cœur : "Ici, personne."  
Il ne savait pas... Je lui pardonne.

Je ne pouvais rien dire.

J'y ai cru. J'y avais tellement cru !

J'avais rêvé qu'il m'emmènerait loin de ce bled, loin de cette guerre, loin.

Et qu'on vivrait tous les deux…

Je crois que je l'aimais…

J'rêvais pourtant que le destin  
Me ramèn'rait un beau matin  
Mon légionnaire,  
Qu'on s'en irait seuls tous les deux  
Dans quelque pays merveilleux  
Plein de lumière !  
Il était minc', il était beau,  
On l'a mis sous le sable chaud  
Mon légionnaire !  
Y avait du soleil sur son front  
Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
De la lumière !

Moi je ne l'oublierais pas…

Mon légionnaire.

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry si vous attendez la suite de mes fics en cours mais j'ai du mal à écrir en se moment, surtout sur Hp.

Sinon, j'éspère que celle-la vous à plus.

Faites le moi savoir, svp.

A+

BD.


End file.
